1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to assemblies for and methods of accelerating cooling, and more particularly, to assemblies for and methods of accelerating cooling utilizing passively and actively actuated active materials.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In exothermic systems, such as electronics, where continuous cooling of components is required, the use of a heat sink that is continuously in contact with the components has been found to be effective. However, in other applications, where certain components have to be heated and then cooled, or where it is not desirable to operate the system at low temperatures and the components require cooling only if a prescribed temperature is exceeded, the use of continuous cooling means is not desirable. It is appreciated, for example, that such continuously acting measures increase the amount of energy required to heat the components during the heating cycle, or delay the heating of the components to their most effective or efficient operating range.
As such, there remains a need in the art for an effective and robust means of deploying a cooling means when cooling is required and to retract or reduce the cooling means when cooling is not required or desired.